Hero Heroine
by XotroyellaoX
Summary: His face was always empty, except for his signature smirk, of course, but then she came, and everything changed. Songfic to 'Hero - Heroine' by Boy's Like Girls. TXG.


_It's too late baby there's no turning around__  
__I got my hands in my pocket and my head in a cloud__  
__this is how I do__  
__when I think about you_

He didn't know when it had happened, but I did, and now every time he see's her in the hallway, his heart starts beating wildly, his palms become sweaty and he just can't wipe that god damn smile of his face.

That smile, Chad call's it _her_ smile. Granted, Chad didn't like the fact that his friend had fallen in love with a social outcast, a _geek._ He didn't hammer his friend about it like some jerk. He supported his interest and tried his best to look out for her without her knowing. That's he prided himself on being a good friend.

_  
__I never thought you could break me apart__  
__I keep a sinister smile and a hole in my heart__  
__you want to get inside__  
__then you can get in line__  
__but not this time_

Troy was East High's Bad Boy. His face was always stone cold, except for his signature smirk, of course. Troy Bolton showed no emotions. No matter what, he never showed what he felt.

Troy never took anything personally either; he never let anything get to him. He decided, after his mother died, that keeping people close to you only resulted in heart break. So he kept away from people. Even his father.

But then _she _happened, and everything changed.__

_Cause you caught me off guard__  
__now I'm running and screaming_

He wasn't expecting to his life to change that Wednesday she walked she walked through East High's door. The very second he looked into her brown orb's, something jolted in his body. Like his someone was restarting his heart.__

_I feel like a hero you are my heroine_

And suddenly he was on top of the world.__

_I wont try to philosophize__  
__so just take a deep breath and 'ill look in your eyes__  
__this is how I feel__  
__and its so surreal_

So, after almost a year of trying to figure out why he felt the urge to smile widely every time she stepped into his view, why every time she passed him, he felt like pulling her in his arms 

and why every time she talked all he felt like was walking right up to her and placing his lips on hers, he finally excepted the fact. He finally excepted the fact that he was unconditionally and irrevocably in love with her, and its so surreal.

_  
__I got a closet filled up to the brim with the ghosts of my past and the skeletons__  
__and I don't know why__  
__you'd even try__  
__but I wont lie_

She knew about his past with girls his,' hump and dump' reputation, She knew about his various arrests for defacing property and fighting, but she still tried to get to know him, the _real _him, not the 'super hot basketball captain' him, but the real him.

He'd told her various time's that he would never let anyone come close to him, that he would never love, but she still tried, she still tried to help him, she still tried to get to know him, and Troy didn't push her aside, for the first time since his mother's death, he let someone come remotely close to him. And he won't deny it.

She did it, she, a small, fragile girl from salt lake, Utah, made him feel again.__

_You caught me off guard and__  
__now I'm running and screaming_

The feeling of feeling again was overwhelming; the feeling of actually caring for some one was overwhelming.

Overwhelming, but glorious.__

_I feel like a hero__  
__and you are my heroine__  
__do you know that your love is the sweetest sin_

Every time she was in the same room as him, he felt at ease, relaxed, but the moment she went out of his sight, he felt restless, and frazzled. He felt like following her and making sure she was okay.__

_And I feel a weakness coming on__  
__never felt so good to be so wrong__  
__got my heart on lock-down__  
__and then you turned me around_

She's his new weakness, everybody knows. Everybody knows that if they make Gabriella Montez upset in anyway, they would get the worse beating of their life, no second thoughts, no pleading, no forgiveness, just a ticket to the emergency room.

He had every thing in control, in _his_ control and she turns up and spins every thing out of proportion. She had unknowingly filled the hole in his heart, and he had unknowingly let her.

_And I feel like a new born child__  
__every time I get a chance to see you smile__  
__its not complicated__  
__I was so jaded_

When she broke down the iron wall's that incased is guarded heart, he felt rushed into this new world, a world he'd never seen before. He felt like it was the first time he'd experienced the joy of laughter and the pain of hurt. It was like a thousand different emotions hitting him from every direction, it felt so complicated.

But when he saw her giggle or even just send him a small smile, it wasn't so complicated any more. The pain of realizing that his mother was actually gone seemed worthwhile when the emotions she stirred rushed into his revived heart. And then he's glad, he's glad, because if he didn't feel, he wouldn't be able to feel his heart flutter every time she spoke his name.__

_And you caught me off guard__  
__and now I'm running and screaming_

That's why he's standing in the garden waiting for his love to arrive.

"Troy?" her velvet voice filled his ears as she climbed up the small flight of stairs. He closed his eyes momentarily to savor the sound of her voice.

"Hey Gabriella" he said as he turned around to face the most beautiful creature on earth in his eyes.

"Hi" she smiled, and troy felt his heart skip a beat," Whats up wildcat? Why'd you call me here?" she asked as she skipped towards the old wooden bench and sat down elegantly.

Her grace bought a smile onto troy's lips. He didn't bother hide it, its safe with her, he's safe with her.__

_I feel like a hero__  
__and you are my heroine__  
__do you know that your love is the sweetest sin_

He walked to the bench and sat down right next to her. His heart thrashed wildly in his rib cage, what he'd spent almost a year and a half deducing, was finally coming out in the open.

He took a deep breath," I'm in love with you, Gabriella."__

_I feel like a hero__  
__and you are my heroine_

"What took you so long?" she smiled before she pulled him into a passionate kiss.

"By the way wildcat, I love you too."

_Do you know that your love is the sweetest sin?_?


End file.
